disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy
Happy is one of the seven dwarfs in Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was voiced by Otis Harlan in the original film. Behind the Scenes Happy was originally conceived as a more comically tragic character, as is indicated by the first draft of the story in November 1935: Happy's favorite foods are Soup and Gooseberry pie. Abandoned concepts Music in Your Soup After "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)", in which the dwarfs wash themselves, they sat down to eat the soup with Snow White and ate by slurping very loudly. When Dopey tries to use his spoon to eat the soup, he swallows the spoon by mistake. With Happy's help, Dopey manages to cough up both the spoon and the soap swallowed earlier. The scene was cut as it was not felf relevant to the story. Personality Like all the dwarfs, Happy is true to his name. Very bubbly and bright, alongside Dopey, he's the most friendly, and cheerful of the bunch. His gleeful attitude prompts him to giggle quite often, and the bubbly dwarf is also known to be quite the singer, yodeler, and musician. Ironically, though he is the complete opposite of Grumpy in nearly every way, the two have never been shown to bicker and clash, that role being left with Doc. Though, Happy is amongst the dwarfs that playfully tease Grumpy during their washing session. Aside from his cheerful nature, Happy appears to be the most plump of the dwarfs, showing a great love of food, specifically in the deleted song Music In Your Soup, where he led a singalong during supper. Role in the film Working at the Mine Happy is first introduced, with his seven companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Bashful, Sneezy and Grumpy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm, and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Happy walks behind Grumpy as the dwarfs sing "Heigh Ho". Finding Snow White When the 7 dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. At one point, Dopey and Happy see something cooking on the fire. Happy is about to try it when Grumpy stops him, suspecting that it is "witch's brew". The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The other dwarfs think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When the other dwarfs see him they still think that he is the monster, and start hitting him. When they realize that it is Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realize that it is the princess, Snow White. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Happy fifth. In the Cottage Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash themselves, when Sneezy dips his finger in the water he blubbers shocking Happy and the other dwarfs except Grumpy, while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly, and Happy, of course, places a wreath on Grumpy's bald head and kisses and pats it tenderly. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with "The Silly Song"; to begin with, Happy sings a verse to Snow White and appears to lead the yodeling. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Happy sleeps in a cupboard and his snoring sends it shut and open. The Finale The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is kissed by Snow White. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; tears stream down Happy's face, and he is silent. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Happy was fifth). Other appearances ''The Winged Scourge In the 1943 educational short, Happy and the dwarfs are enlisted in helping rid their forest and cottage home of deadly mosquitoes that can spread the harmful disease malaria. Throughout the animated short, the dwarfs give examples of the precautions necessary to keep people safe from the spreading crises and ensure safety. Once Upon a Time Happy is a minor character the ABC television series portrayed by Mike Coleman. So far, Happy has made only a few appearances, with also some lines. The 7D Happy appears along with the rest of the seven dwarfs in the animated series ''The 7D voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. In the series, Happy is overly cheerful, overly bubbly, and musically inclined. Nearly every situation prompts him to create a new song, no matter the stakes; much to Grumpy's dismay. He's also the most patient of the dwarfs, along with being the most compassionate. Happy also acts as a peppy cheerleader for the group; giving optimistic words of wisdom revolving teamwork and friendship every so often. Most of the time, he's seen with a bright smile on his face, and can hardly be seen without his guitar. Though his habits are beloved by most of the dwarfs, especially the cowardly Bashful who finds Happy's optimism comforting, Grumpy has a harsh disliking for Happy's ways and isn't a stranger to voicing his annoyance. Happy always tries his best to keep... well, happy, and not upset anyone. In "Goldilocks and the 7D", however, after giving her many chances to stay at their place, he comes very close to snapping when she breaks his guitar, and mutters "She... has got... to go..." through his teeth. Cameos In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Happy is seen in the last scene with many other cartoon characters and Disney characters. Like most of the cameos in the film, Happy plays a very minor, non-speaking role. Happy, along with the other dwarfs, make several cameo appearances in the animated television series House of Mouse. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", Mickey bid farewell to the guest at the opening of the show. With a laugh, Happy joyfully says "That show was shorter than us!" He is also mentioned in the Ludwig Von Drake Song. In the Teacher's Pet movie, Happy and the other dwarfs make a minor cameo during Dr. Ivan Krank's villain number. Happy made a cameo in the form of a silhouette at the end of The Lion King 1½, joining other Disney characters to watch Timon and Pumbaa's film. Happy's only line was '"Excuse me." Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Happy appears along with the other Dwarfs in the series, where their first appearance was in a glass podium with Snow White during the first game's Dive to the Heart. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either their homeworld was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, the Dwarfs' appearances in Birth by Sleep reveals their lives working in the mines for jewels until the arrival of the Keyblade wielders in their world. The Dwarfs encounter the first of these warriors, Ventus, and all show hostility towards the newcomer, with the exception of Dopey. After returning to their cottage, the dwarfs meet Snow White for the first time and take her in after she claimed she was attacked by an Unversed. Unfortunately, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Happy also appears in Kingdom Hearts χ along with the others in Dwarf Woodlands. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Happy was one of the dwarfs in Snow White's world, along with Dopey, Grumpy, and Doc. He's first seen shortly after Snow White and Dopey's introduction, after Dopey leads the game's heroine to the mines to help sort things out, as Happy and Snow explains, the dwarfs were unfortunately having difficulties working together. Happy then introduces the player to Doc, who helps to organize tactics to put the gang's work efforts back in a steady motion, including the cooperation between Happy and Grumpy. Later on, Happy assisted the player in helping restore the colors of the rainbow, which were stolen by mischievous creatures known as the imps. Disney Parks Along with the rest of the dwarfs, Happy is a frequent character in the Disney theme parks around the world, usually seen during special events. Happy is a somewhat regular character during Christmastime at most of the parks. An animatronic Happy is featured working in the mines alongside the other dwarfs in ''Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. Snow White's Scary Adventures They also appear as animatronics, performing "The Silly Song", in Snow White's Scary Adventures. Fantasmic! Happy can be seen occasionally riding the Mark Twain Riverboat in Disneyland and in the bubble montage in Disney's Hollywood Studios. SpectroMagic Happy joins the nighttime parade at Disney's Magic Kingdom park. Happy joins the other dwarfs wearing lit up white outfits. Gallery es:Feliz fr:Joyeux Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Heroes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Light Magic Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Musicians Category:German characters Category:The 7D characters Category:Cowards